


Onigiri Date?

by radiantglorys



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gaku & Tsumugi, Gaku x Tsumugi, Gakutsumu, He'll be fine though don't worry, Love Confessions, RIP Gaku, Takapapa is just a caring father, it all works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: Gaku and Tsumugi hanging out turns a bit romantic but only until Otoharu appears. Will Gaku have the nerve to say how he feels? Stay tuned to find out!





	Onigiri Date?

[Gaku]: Is your dad home tonight?

[Tsumugi]: No, he's away on some business  
and won't be home until late.

[Gaku]: Can I come visit you then?

[Tsumugi]: I think... I think that would  
be okay!

[Gaku]: Alright, then I'll drive over there.  
[Gaku]: Wait for me, Tsumugi.

[Tsumugi]: Okay, Gaku-san!  
[Tsumugi]: I'll prepare a snack!

[Gaku]: I look forward to it!

 

* * *

 

She placed onigiri neatly on a plate and set it on the table in front of the couch inside her living room. Cooking was one way to calm her nerves when the very idea of Gaku coming to visit her was sending her pulse racing and her blood pressure skyrocketing. She had to find something to pull her back down to earth, remind her that it wasn't that big of a deal. Grabbing the remote she flipped on the television to see if something on there could distract her from her own anxieties.

"It will give you lips that taste sweet like honey~ Sweet Temptation lip gloss~"

"Ahh," she turned the television off quickly and sat the remote down. She had forgotten about that commercial of his. Admittedly she bought some of that lip gloss when browsing the other day. Seeing someone from TRIGGER sell a product, she would buy it subconsciously only to later realize. She hasn't worn it though, it sat unopened on her dresser. Maybe she should try it on for once? But isn't that too bold!? Surely Gaku would disapprove, girls who wear make up just to get someone's attention are the worst. Eh? Just whose attention was she trying to get? Gaku's? No no no no. That can't be. He's just a friend right? A friend. Someone to rely on. A friend. Right, a friend. She reassured herself by giving a firm smack to the sides of her face with her palms. "A friend. Nothing more..."

**-ding dong-**

The doorbell rang, sending a shock through her body. Was he here already? Now that she thought about it she had been preparing the snacks for a good thirty minutes, it wasn't that implausible. She left from her position on the couch and approached the door. Twisting the knob and peeking around the corner of the door she greeted him, "Gaku-san, welcome."

"Tsumugi..." he pulled a single rose from behind his back. "Here, I brought you this..." It was as much as he could manage without going over the top. As much as his desire was to give her a huge overflowing bouquet equal to the size of his feelings he must refrain from doing so. He'd scare her for sure.

"Gaku-san... thank you!" she smiled. It made her face light up, thinking of how he went out of the way to get this for her. Gaku truly was kind. "I'll set it in some water, feel free to have a seat, I made onigiri!"

"Ah, sure, thanks. It looks delicious, Tsumugi." He quickly took a position on the couch, eyeing the food in front of him. He can't believe it, her homemade food right in front of him, and he can eat as he liked. He picked one up and took a bite. It was incredible, she was a good cook on top of all her amazing attributes. How on earth was she so wonderful? He's so lucky to know her.

"I'm back, Gaku-san. Did you enjoy them?" He was in the middle of chewing so he must be enjoying himself.

"Very good, I love them," he responded after finishing his bite.

Love. He was only talking about onigiri but she felt a wave of warmth wash over her. Why did that have such an effect on her? Never mind that she will just eat some too, maybe she is just hungry. She reached down and picked one up in her hand, practically stuffing it in her face. _Stop thinking about unnecessary things, Tsumugi!_

"Ha ha, you must be hungry. That's cute."

_He's calling me cute. I can't handle this!_ She finished the snack quickly and sighed. Being with him, so close, and all alone, it was too much for her heart. She felt like it was near an explosion.

"There is some rice on your face."

"Huh?" she turned to face him.

"Riiiight here," he leaned in, gently wiping the grain from the corner of her mouth. "There you go."

Oh now she really feels like she is gonna die. Isn't it dangerous for her pulse to be this fast? He was too handsome and he was TOO CLOSE TO HER FACE!

"G-G-Gaku-san?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're very close aren't you."

"Maybe." It's useless, he's too captivated. Looking in her eyes and touching her skin. It's too much, he's about to break. "Tsumugi I..." he cupped her cheek with his hand, and inched closer to her face, centimeters from her lips.

"Yes, Gaku-san?" Her heart can't take this anymore. He was so close, she could feel his breath. Is he going to... kiss her!? She can't just assume that. Someone like Gaku wanting to kiss her? That's impossible, right?

"Like yo-" His sentence cut off by his own lack of restraint.

WRONG! He really did kiss her! The fact this happened is unimaginable! Yet it's happening. What's truly amazing is she has no desire to resist. He was treating her so gently, nothing about this was rough or forceful. It wasn't like he came there to attack her but more like he got caught up in a moment. His free hand grabbed a hold of hers and he held onto it, slipping his fingers in between hers. Her whole body felt a warmth of emotion.

What did Gaku say before planting his lips on hers? Something about liking something? Maybe it was her? Maybe, she was okay with that if that's what he said but didn't that seem impossible? Wasn't he just a friend? Well friends don't typically kiss each other on the lips now do they? Nor do they enjoy it to this extent. Maybe just maybe, she saw him as a bit more than a friend.

Before she could explore this train of thought anymore Gaku broke away. She looked up, expecting to see him smiling or embarrassed but when she was able to focus on his face she noticed that he looked petrified, like he had seen a ghost or something. "Gaku-san are you alri-"

"Yaotome-kun, I think I deserve a bit of an explanation as to what you're doing with my daughter." A voice from behind Tsumugi spoke.

She didn't even need to turn around to see who it was, she knew that voice well. It was her father. The very father who was supposed to have been working late.

"I... I umm..." Gaku muttered. A normally confident man had been rendered speechless in the presence of the father of the girl he had just happened to be kissing.

"F-Father! You're home early, how was your meeting?" This was her attempt to keep a normal conversation to compensate for Gaku.

"It was just fine but I seem to have a bigger problem in my own household. Just what is going on? Hmmm, Yaotome-kun?"

He was ruthless. Her father has always been very protective and of course the scene of her and an idol from a separate agency locking lips would be something he would disapprove of. But was not all Gaku's fault, she didn't seem to mind what they had done not too long ago. She had to do something.

"Father. Don't be mad at him, I'm in the wrong too!" She stood up abruptly, holding her arm out if front of Gaku, almost as if protecting him from harm’s way. "As a professional I did something inexcusable, he didn't force me into anything"

"That so." Otoharu paused, looking down at Gaku and then back up at his daughter. "Then you're telling me you like this boy, this idol."

"That is entirely possible." She looked at Gaku from the corner of her eyes and felt a heat rush to the surface of her face. Okay so maybe she has had the realization that she likes him. No big deal right? No one knew, except of course her father.

"Oh? And you? Yaotome-kun? Do you like my daughter or are you just playing around?"

Right. His image gave off the impression he only played with women's hearts and wasn't serious about any of them. He stood up, gently lowering Tsumugi's hand in front of him and taking it in his. "I... I love her. I really do. I won't hurt her, I won't abandon her. I'll be with her through anything and everything. Sir, I ask that you give me permission to date her."

Both Tsumugi and her father were given quite a shock.

Tsumugi looked to her side where he was, almost not believing her ears. This man? This incredible man that so many wished was theirs just confessed that he loves her? Can she really be this special? It's so hard to imagine.

Otoharu placed his hand on his chin. "Is that so? Well then Yaotome-kun, I think you should at least remember who you are first. You do know your fans won't like this? If they were to find out."

"Of course! I will do everything in my power to make sure no one knows. As long as I can see her when Yaotome Productions and Takanashi Productions colaborate I will be plenty happy. Even if I can never return to this house to visit her. Even if I cannot go on public dates. Just seeing her smiling face will bring me joy."

There is the confidence she knew he had. It was temporarily disabled by her father's sudden presence but now, now he was acting more is the Yaotome Gaku she knew. She really does love this man, whether he's speechless or confident.

"So you insist. I see." He sighed. "This feels so familiar." He walked over to where Gaku stood, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I'll give you my permission but if you hurt her or rumors start I will be having words with you. Mark my words."

A shudder of fear briefly overcame him. "Yes sir. I will treat her well."

"Are you okay with this? Tsumugi?" Gaku asked.

"Y-yes! I may have my precautions and it seems like perhaps I'm being very selfish... but I would like to try.... Dating...."

"I'm very happy!" he smiled.

"I can tell he's serious..." Otoharu mumbled.

"Did you say something, father?"

"No, nothing. I'll leave you to kids be, I know Yaotome-kun will behave. Correct?"

"Yes, sir." No way he was trying anything with him around.

"Good to hear. By the way, Yaotome-kun, you said you were fine even if you weren't allowed to come over. I'll allow it, when I'm home, only."

"Yes, sir. Thank you very much."

Otoharu left the room for his own room down the hall. If there was one thing he knew, Gaku was a very serious person, worthy of trusting at least this much, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Tsumugi."

"Yes, Gaku-san?"

"I'll keep you safe. No one will hurt you."

"Haha, I don't doubt you."'

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "You're the one for me, Tsumugi."

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with Shindan maker saving my life. I can't think of plots to save me but it always has my back! This time I can't remember the exact phrasing but it was something along the lines of "Tsumugi & Gaku are caught by someone else walking in" and this is what I decided to do with it. I really really wanted to do Sousuke at first but I can't think of a way to resolve the confrontation since Sousuke would react a bit more angrily. But maybe someday that will come to fruition! But for now we have this, thank you for reading!!! ^-^ I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
